


I'm With You, Always  [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom: Space Knight
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Consentacles, First Time, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Telepathic Bond, Tongues, Xenophilia, so many tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Flash has been thinking about his partner a lot lately. It makes sense, considering they've been bouncing between two teams while in space, growing in their bond to each other as well as their friends and allies. But Flash keeps going back to that moment on Klyntar; the moment they got their new path in life; one they would forge together. Something's different, though, and eventually? They'll discover what they truly mean to each other.[A recording of a fic by kitausuret]





	I'm With You, Always  [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm With You, Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373111) by [kitausuret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic19/with%20you%20always.mp3) | **Size:** 7.77 MB | **Duration:** 11:14min

  
---|---


End file.
